Truth or Dare
by LifetimeofMusic27
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote, so be nice! The characters in this story are mine as is the plot. The characters are my OC's and I claim rights to them so :P


Truth or Dare

"Truth or dare?" I asked the dirty blonde haired boy in front of me. It was currently free period so the teacher said we could talk as long as we were not too loud. So, having all my work done and have studied for my up coming science test so thoroughly I knew I was going to ace it, I was left with nothing to do and my friend was in the same boat.

"Uh…truth" Dallas Berlet, my dirty blonde haired friend, answered.

"Aww, you're no fun! Fine, uh…who and when was your first crush and what was her name?" I countered figuring that if I couldn't dare him into something I'd embarrass him instead.

"Oh you are evil Rosalina. Ok, uh…5th grade, her name was Marina Kopland." He answered his face gaining a light pink hue and looking down so I couldn't see his beautiful blue-green eyes. Oh, I forgot to mention I might have a huge crush on Dallas. I glared inwardly, Marina was the exchange student from England but she was a total bitch and thankfully she was only here until 7th grade before she moved back to England.

"Ok, my turn. Truth or dare Rosie?" Dallas questioned, using my nickname and bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh um…truth." I replied smiling.

"Aw man, I had a good one. Oh well. Who do you like currently?" he inquired. I stopped for a moment to figure out if I should just tell him and risk our friendship and my heart getting broken or not. I decided against telling him.

"Collin Stokler." I said immediately feeling regret because I so badly wanted to tell him and not hide my feelings any longer.

"Oh. Ok." He said. I could hear…disappointment in his voice? The bell rang signaling the end of last period and the end of day and week. Seconds before I could ask what was wrong he dashed out of the room, heading for his locker I guessed. I followed soon after. His locker was right next to mine and I saw him packing his backpack slowly giving me a minute to think.

I thought about how he had rushed to get out the classroom, the sadness in his voice when I lied and told him I liked Collin, when in reality I hated Collin with a passion, how whenever I talked about liking another guy he seemed to always disapprove of him, how he went out of his way to spend every free moment with me, and then all of a sudden it hit me and I felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. Dallas James Berlet, my best friend since 1st grade and crush since 3rd, liked me back! The bell rang again signaling that school was officially over for the week. I shut my locker the same time he did and a plan quickly formulated in my head.

We were walking home together like we always did, we're neighbors, when I decided to put the plan into action.

"Truth or dare?" I asked with a curiosity I knew would cause him to pick dare to see what I was up to and to kill the silence that had been present since we left free period.

"Dare" Dallas replied not hesitating once, like I knew he would and it was time for the last part of my plan.

"I dare you to kiss me." I stated, my voice not once faltering even though on the inside I was freaking out because this was the make or break moment.

He stopped walking and I started to freak out and thought I had just ruined everything. I was step ahead of him when I stopped walking waiting for him to make a move. We just stood there and stared at each other, my deep brown eyes meeting his blue-green eyes.

A moment later his lips were on mine and butterflies were swarming my stomach and my heart melted. It took me a second to register it in my mind before I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer and he put his arms around my waist making us impossibly closer and at this we both smiled. My knees nearly gave out when I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I was to happy to grant him. As he explored my mouth I realized that the love I felt for him, was equal to the love he felt for me and it made me smile. There was so much love and passion in the kiss that my head began to spin. All too soon we had to pull away for air. As I looked at his face trying to catch my breath I saw that his cheeks were flushed bright pink and despite his heavy breathing he was smiling at me and I returned it just as happily breathing heavily my cheeks most likely just as flushed as his.

"So, how long have you liked me Dallas James Berlet?" I asked, using his full name for emphasis, with a shy smile and not once attempting to leave the embrace. His arms felt perfect around my waist and mine felt perfect around his neck.

"Since 3rd grade. How long have you liked me Rosalina Talia Juarez?" he replied using my full name and looking me in the eyes to let me know he was completely serious.

"3rd grade." I told him. Not holding back my feelings back any more made me feel so free. "So, where does this leave us?" I asked hoping it meant what I thought it did.

"I guess if you want, it leaves us as boyfriend and girlfriend." he said but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah, I…I'd like that." I answered while smiling and biting my bottom lip.

"Me too" he replied smiling. We stood there and smiled at each other for a few more moments before deciding that we should get home. We kept our arms around each other's waists as we neared our street I decided to ask if I could stay over his place like I had so many times before.

"Might wanna ask your mom first, now that we're dating so she doesn't think anything is gonna happen, until we or you are ready, besides cuddling." he told me pulling me a bit closer. I smiled brightly knowing he would respect my choices, agreed and called my mom. She was happy and said I could sleepover but said that if anything should happen there was a little wrapped box under the coffee table for me when "the time was right". When she said that I was so red that I probably made a clown look pale. I told him what she said and he nearly fell over from embarrassment and laughter.

When we got to my house he asked what I wanted to do and I said that if he wanted he could come to my house while I packed and then we could walk to his house. He said that was cool and we walked to my house. After unlocking the door we went inside and I went upstairs to pack.

Fast Forward past packing and getting to his house.

"Dall-Dall-Dallas! Cut it out! Hahaha!" I laughed, my sides were hurting from laughing so much as he leaned over me tickling me for saying that girls were better at more things than guys. Which, in my opinion, was very true.

"Then take back what you said!" he chuckled above me, his hands not ceasing. Even now his eyes held love and caringness for me and I couldn't help but smile a bit more.

"Ok, Ok I give. Haha. I take-haha-I take it back!" I managed to choke out while still laughing.

"Thank You." He said his hands finally ceasing but he stayed hovering above me staring down at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked moving one of my hands to rub my face. He grabbed both my wrists and pinned them next to my head. "Umm…D-Dallas, you ok?" I questioned, the worry in my voice was evident. I knew I wasn't strong enough to push him off me if he attempted anything, so I was a little scared. He was just hovering above me and I was trapped beneath him.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked not moving. I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "I-I-I k-know we just s-started d-dating but I…I just wanted you to k-know that I-I love you." He stuttered. The love never left his eyes and it made all my worries disappear. He took his hands off my wrists and leaned back so I could sit up. As soon as I sat up I pushed him so that he was on his back and I straddled him kissing him with all the love I could muster. After I pulled away and looked down at him with a smile. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear that. I love you too, so much" I said as I leaned back so he could sit up and I hugged him tight.

We sat like that just enjoying each other's warmth. I inhaled his scent deeply and sighed.

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked incredulously pulling back to smile at me.

"Sorry. It's just, I've always wondered what you smell like and now I can smell you without you thinking it's weird." I said shyly, blushing furiously.

"No I have no problem with it. I am curious though, what do I smell like to you?" he asked.

"A hint of cologne and laundry detergent but something else too." I told him smiling.

"I'm curious. May I?" He asked leaning towards me.

"Sure" I said leaning forward so he could smell me as I blushed even more. We met half way and I felt him inhale beside my ear causing me to get goose bumps everywhere and sigh. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"No. It's just," he replied leaning away to press his forehead to mine, "I never realized that you smell just like vanilla but something else too and," he leaned to place loving kisses on my neck, "your eyes, are the most perfect shade of brown and they sparkle when you smile." He said looking deep in my eyes. I smiled and blushed wondering how he came up with something so deep and heart warming. "I love you Rosalina Talia Juarez. I swear that I am as sure of that as I am that the sun will come out after a storm making the world bright again, just like you and I won't stop loving you until the last star in the night time sky dies." He said holding my left hand in both of his to his heart. My heart soared and fluttered at his words, it was something out of a dream.

I leaned in and replaced our hands with my ear and listened to soothing sound of his heart beat and said "and I love you Dallas James Berlet. I swear I am as sure of that as I am that my heart beats in tune with yours and I won't stop loving you until my heart stops." We sat there for a while, just enjoying each other.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked holding a hand in each of his.

"Sure. What do you have?" I replied.

"Comedy, horror, adventure, and action" Dallas answered moving to go in front of the TV to pick a movie.

"Uh…comedy." I told him getting up to make popcorn.

"Ace Ventura: Pet Detective?" he asked.

"Yeah. Coke (the drink people! don't like don't read)?" I answered from the kitchen.

"Yep," He said as he put the DVD in and walked into the kitchen to help me, "Need any help, baby?" wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah. You can get the soda, hun" I replied. The night went on like this; cuddling close and just enjoying each other's company and never before in my life had I been so thankful for truth or dare.


End file.
